


Come Undone

by Idiotic-Rebel (NanaAdder)



Series: When Darkness Falls [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Love/Hate, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAdder/pseuds/Idiotic-Rebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Republic has fallen, and the Empire rises in power with Empress Kacia Flure at its head. Anakin, Obi-Wan and their wives fight alongside their friends to help to keep the last bastions of freedom free from tyranny, as well as building lives around it. From raising children, to fighting Imperial Starships; they must learn how to live in a galaxy filled with turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my readers, this is the first in a series of oneshots which will lead to the sequel of Moonlight Sonata: L'Aurora. For those of you who are new to this series, I will inform you that it probably won't make any sense to you unless you read the first part. If you somehow are able to understand, then more power to you, and I hope to see you on the other side. :D

_I._

_The Republic has fallen. The once-glorious democracy has been overtaken by the Empire, governed now by its power hungry empress: Kacia Flure, stretches out its hand to overtake the galaxy._

_The newly established Imperial Fleet has begun the invasion of various systems throughout the galaxy, wishing to bring them into the Galactic Empire._

_However, from the few systems who have refused to join, comes opposition. Anakin Skywalker, Hero of the Republic; and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator are still regrouping with the fallen Jedi on various systems. Although their headquarters are still hidden, rumors have begun to circulate that their bases are on Alderaan, as it is one system who has refused to join the Galactic Emprie, and is apart of the Alliance of Free Systems; a group who still belong to the old Republic..._

* * *

Commander Nexus Tashii looked out of the bridge window of the Imperial Starship _Torrent_. For eight months he had awaited this mission, the mission which would take him from being a nobody commander, to someone with respect – for if he could get Alderaan to submit before him, then it would truly be a feat to remember.

"Commander Tashii." Sergeant Foren approached him. "Sir, we are approaching Alderaan, and are about to go back to regular speed."

"Good, send word to the other starships within our convoy. We are to first survey the space around Alderaan – there have been intelligence reports which may insinuate that the Alliance has headquarters here." Tashii replied.

"Very good sir." Foren said, turning on his heel and leaving the bridge.

The blinding light of stars slowed until they were pinpoints, the ship coming out of hyperspeed. Tashii looked down with glee as Alderaan came into view... as well as something which he did – yet didn't – expect. A starship, a Venator Class Stardestroyer to be exact; its colors still the red and silver of the Republic. Commander Tashii knew there might be _some_ resistance, in fact he had planned for it – but he did not expect for Alderaan to already have a ship out in space and ready to greet them.

Aboard the ship he knew that it could store about 500 smaller starships... he didn't think that the fallen Rebels could conglomerate in that time, so he was sure that there were only a few starships which would be filled with pilots. "Sergeant" he called, bringing Foren back to his side. "Send word to the hangar bay, tell them we might have company and to send out a few of the TIE fighters."

"TIE fighters sir?" Foren replied, looking out the window. "Yes sir."

The Commander looked out the window just as two Jedi starfighters zoomed past him – he recognized the colors: red and gold. In the Republic, those two colored starfighters had been associated with only two men... Skywalker and Kenobi.

"Foren! Tell those fighters that they're going to have quite a bit of trouble!"

* * *

"Red leader to gold leader, come in Obi-Wan." Anakin Skywalker's voice crackled over the transmission.

"Gold leader to red, I'm here Anakin, what is it?" Obi-Wan replied.

"We seem to have done what he came to do, and drew the attention of the _Torrent_. Unfortunately, that means that you now have a TIE fighter on your tail. Pull up." Anakin told his brother-in-law, "I'll take care of them once you're out of the way."

Obi-Wan nodded, although Anakin couldn't see it. "Alright, Anakin, pulling up now." the starfighter flipped up, leaving the TIE following him open to Anakin's attacks. Within moments, the other starfighter opened fire, blowing the TIE to smithereens. "You know, I still can't believe you tricked me into getting the gold fighter. I had completely forgotten about its attractiveness." Anakin laughed over the intercom.

"My apologies" he said, "But your signature gold ship could not be ignored."

"Yes, I can see that. I only hope that its not going to be a problem." Obi-Wan replied. "Gold leader to Blue, are you there?"

"Yes master, I'm here." Zett Jukassa's voice came over the line. "Do you think that this is going to get too ugly master?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak but instead – "It should, these guys have come to take over Alderaan. And that is completely unacceptable."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan chastised. "Though you are right, quite frankly I hope it doesn't turn ugly."

"Foolish hope." Anakin replied curtly. "They've come here to start a war... and that's exactly what they're going to get."

"How many times do I have to tell you that fighting doesn't _solve anything_?!" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"You don't. I already know it." Anakin quipped, Obi-Wan just groaned. "I wonder how it is that Her Majesty-ness was able to commission so many fighters in such short time. Its only been eight months."

"And we've been in hiding, Anakin. Without any opposition to what she'd doing, it was easy. That, and its plenty of time with which to do things." Obi-Wan replied. "Also she commissioned most of the Republic Navy and just painted the damn ships black... like _I_ should have."

"Well, I was trying to avoid that whole rigmarole explanation." Anakin replied, "My question was more rhetorical."

Obi-Wan scoffed, "Rhetoric. Ha! Your wife is influencing you, Anakin."

"I don't mind. In fact I-"

"Skywalker-" a voice crackled over the radio. "I need help."

"What's your position Solo?" Anakin asked, looking around for the _Stellar Envoy_. Skandar Solo had joined them in the fight, as his homeplanet was also one which wished to remain free, he willingly fought to protect it. In turn, he volunteered to assist in anything which may harm other planets.

"I have six TIE's on my tail, you better get here fast." Skandar replied, "There's only so much that I can do with these twin guns – and I've got –" the transmission crackled.

"Sounds like he needs some assistance. There's only so much a Solo can do when he's flying solo." Anakin quipped, laughing slightly. "Well Obi?"

"Gold leader to Blue, come in Zett." Obi-Wan tried.

"Yes Master?"

"Go help Solo, Anakin and I are going in for that cruiser that's heading for Alderaan. It can't reach the atmosphere, or Bail will have quite an issue on his hands." Obi-Wan declared.

Anakin scoffed, "Not that he can't handle himself. I'm surprised he's still running the planet. The burns were pretty severe... but, he seems to have a heart of stone. No flame can touch him."

"Anakin, not now. Go Zett."

"Very well Master." the blue starship flew past the two Jedi Masters a few moments later.

"Obi-Wan, do you see that?" Anakin asked over the comms.

Obi-Wan looked forward, "Oh dear, could this get any worse?"

In front of them was the ship which they were heading toward, the _Torrent,_ sitting there as if waiting for them. However, the ship was not alone. Beside it was the _Interim,_ one of the first commissioned ships of the Imperial fleet. It was known for its high number of blasters – in other words, it was a killing machine. Designed for the sole purpose of destroying any ship which may come close to its protectee.

"I think that this may be a problem." Anakin replied, "How are we supposed to get past the _Interim?_ "

"You're the one with all the bright ideas." Obi-Wan quipped, "You figure it out."

"Red leader to _Hope_ come in please." Anakin transmitted to their flagship.

" _Hope_ to Red leader, what's the problem?" the Varian Peregrine's voice came over the line.

"We seem to have the _Interim_ between us and the target. What are its weaknesses?" Anakin asked.

The sound of shuffling could be heard over the comms. "Anakin, this is Qui-Gon. Your orders are to avoid the _Interim_ at all costs. Repeat, avoid the _Interim_ at all costs. Over."  
"But its in our way, Qui-Gon." Anakin replied, "We're going to need something to draw their firepower if you do that."

"How do some V-Wings sound? You have plenty of Alderaanian fighters out there already, just waiting to help you out." Varian's voice replied.

"Thanks brother, that'll help some." Anakin replied.

"Initiating communication linkup now." Varian said. "Anakin? Paris? can you communicate?"

"Skywalker?" Paris Trint, a Corellian volunteer, asked.

"I'm here Trint."

"Good, we have communication between the two of you." Varian said, "You're now on your own."

The TIE fighters came toward Anakin and Obi-Wan, firing their blasters to shoot them down. "Okay, Trint, we'll take care of these – if you can try to get your team closer to the _Interim_ we'll use the distraction to get to the _Torrent._ "

"Alright." Paris replied, "Okay, Alpha one to Beta six, can you read me?"  
"Alright, Anakin," Obi-Wan began, "Now comes your adorable acrobatics."

"Aw, Obi-Wan, I'm touched." Anakin retorted. "However, we seem to be unable to shake these TIE's."

A new voice crackled. "May I volunteer?"

"Snips?! What are you doing here?" Anakin snapped, "You're supposed to be on the-" the _Intrepid_ zoomed past. "And in _my ship_?!"

"Your wife gave me special permission." Ahsoka replied quickly, the guns which Anakin had put on the _Intrepid_ firing at the TIEs which were bothering the two Jedi.

Anakin growled.

"She does have a good point, Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice crackled, "If she goes in front of us, then we may have a chance to get to the _Torrent_ , which would raise the chances of our survival to very, very good."

"Not alone she won't."

"I'll help her." Skandar's voice then came, "You two getting into that ship is vital to Alderaan's freedom. Tano, can you read me?"

"Loud and clear Skandy, lets go." Ahsoka's voice replied, the _Stellar Envoy_ joining the _Intrepid_ over Anakin and Obi-Wan's heads.

"Well, that answers that question." Obi-Wan said offhandedly, "Now that its solved... Zett, can you join us?"  
"Yes, master. Just give me..." he trailed off a moment before a loud explosion was heard. "Got him, yep, coming now."

"Anakin, Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon's voice crackled, "Be careful. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you Master. How is Quinlan holding up?" Anakin asked over the comms unit, twisting his ship to avoid a blast and shoot the TIE who had tried to fire at him. He flipped his ship over the head of the TIE – or as he called it, the eyeball – firing straight into the cockpit. The result was a satisfactory explosion which made him smile. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"He's fine. For eight months in interrogation, its surprising he still has his sanity." Qui-Gon replied, "Though you two better not get yourselves caught, I am not in the mood to deal with your wives."

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that Obi-Wan comes back in one piece." Anakin quipped.

"I'm more worried about your nine-month pregnant wife, Anakin. She's worse than a Mynock right now, and if you don't return, I fear for you when we find you again." Qui-Gon replied, "So you better come back in one piece, Leiana is easier to deal with."

"Alright, alright." Anakin waved off, "Tell her I'll be back for supper."

"You better." he heard the voice of Yesenia over the system. "Or – despite the fact that the medical droids told me to keep resting, I will hunt you down, kill anyone who has you, and after torturing you for being an idiot, then – _then_ – I will allow you to be at the mercy of your wife."

Anakin gulped knowing that Yesenia meant every word she said. "Yes, Ma'am." he replied, "I'll be home soon."

"Good."

"Master, I'm disabling the shield now." Zett said.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan asked with a chuckle.

"I was born ready." Anakin replied.

Together; Anakin, Zett and Obi-Wan flew at the ship, pulling into the hangar bay like they had done a year before. Only this time, it wasn't General Grievous they would be dealing with.

* * *

The first battle between the Alliance and the Empire was over. The Alliance had won, and Alderaan would continue to be free. The heroes of the Alliance had returned, a little bruised, but the _Torrent_ and its convoy had been outnumbered, and was sent back to Coruscant heavily battered. Those who they had captured, who were part of the Imperial invasion were now under lock and key... but that was only the beginning for Anakin.

"General Skywalker!" Mon Mothma's voice echoed through the hangar bay, "Congratulations."

"Thank you Mothma, I'm glad that the mission went well." Anakin replied, "Now that we were able to fight off the _Torrent_ , and its little posse, perhaps that will send a message to the Empire. We are not a group to be brushed aside so flippantly. And that we will fight." she smiled, watching as he looked around the hangar bay... Ozara was mysteriously absent. Typically, when he came back from a mission, she was there, waiting for all of his celebration to end so that she could whisk him away and ask for details while they were alone. But now... his eyes wandered the bay.

Suddenly, his eyes landed on Yesenia, whose red hair flew behind her as she jogged up to him. "Its a good thing you're back – your wife has been railing on me for two hours. I suppose its payback for when I went into labor, unable to yell at Marco, I got to yell at her... and Varian – tell me again why he was present?"

"I'm sorry that happened, but it seemed you needed someone to yell at; and since you already disliked him, I thought him a good choice." Anakin replied lightly, "I'll go see her now." he turned to walk away.

"Good, because a woman can only take so much yelling about how she wishes you were there so she can yell at you for putting her in the medical facility." Yesenia replied, causing Anakin to suddenly freeze. He slowly turned, his blue eyes wide.

"Medical- is she alright, what ha-?" he stopped as he took in Yesenia's raised eyebrow. "Is she-? Now?!" and like a bolt, he shot off toward the medical facility, a large grin plastered on his face. Obi-Wan saw him leave, and approached Yesenia with a smile.

"I hope he knows just what kind of woman he's going to be approaching." Yesenia said, "She's been yelling at an invisible Anakin for a half-hour. He's about to realize that his wife is scarier than Kacia on a good day."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "I am very glad she wasn't Force-sensitive... although it might have been interesting to see them together as Jedi, she would have been quite formidable." he said.

Yesenia laughed, "Indeed... you better go make sure she doesn't kill him. I have to go feed Mara." she replied, "Besides, your wife is currently his wife's shoutbox."

The Jedi Master cringed, "Going now. Poor Leia, this can't be good for her in her condition."

"She's pregnant, Ben, not terminally ill." Yesenia called back, walking out the door. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the nickname, knowing exactly why she called him it. It all had to do with her time with Leiana before she met him – where his darling love had called him 'Ben' so as to avoid his being identified. Apparently, Yesenia liked it better than 'Obi-Wan' and now called him 'Ben' on a regular basis. It was amusing at first, but now its novelty was wearing off and he found himself actually reacting to the name.

Looking around the hangar to make sure that he wasn't needed, he walked toward the medical ward.

* * *

When Anakin entered the ward, he immediately panicked to hear his wife's shouts of pain. He was used to hearing her complain by this time, but actually crying out was a whole new thing to him. In the waiting room was her family, her father shaking his head with a smile on his face as he motioned for Anakin to go in. Half-concerned, Anakin followed orders and went in.

Leia looked sympathetic when she saw him, and when he saw Ozara's eyes zone on his own, he knew that perhaps he should have stayed outside.

"You!" she screamed, "Its about bloody time! This is all your fault!"

He furrowed his brows in confusion. What was his fault?

"You are _never_ touching me again, do you hear?!" she shouted in pain once more. "Damn you Skywalker!"  
His gaze turned to his sister-in-law, totally lost. "She's been yelling like this for an hour now, Yesenia was originally here, but when word came that you had landed, Ozara said she wanted you here." Leia explained. "Well, yelled that she wanted you here, that is. Ordered, perhaps would be more apt."

"As he should be! Its his damned children!" Ozara shouted.

"Don't worry, she doesn't really mean that." Leiana said afterwards. "Its both the medicine and the pain talking. When its over, Yesenia said that her ramblings will cease." Ozara began muttering in Ergonian, interrupting a few times to yell at Anakin.

"Why in the galaxy are you still standing there?!" his wife asked, "Get over here, or get out!"

Anakin nodded numbly, moving toward his wife and taking her hand – which she squeezed particularly tight. "Ow!"

Her eyes narrowed at him, "Don't you _dare_ complain of the pain, you have _no idea_ what true pain is!" Anakin raised his brows. Had she been anyone else, with the context of that sentence, he might have laughed in her face... she sounded like a rather idiotic villain. However, he refrained, knowing that he wasn't too keen on getting reamed for his thoughts.

"Ignore her." Leiana replied. "Like I said, she's not in her right mind."

Within a few minutes, the sound of a cry was heard, and it wasn't Ozara's. Anakin's heart swelled as the sound of a child echoed through the room.

"Its a boy." the medical droid announced, wrapping the child in a blanket.

Anakin looked down at Ozara, a pleasant smile on her face for the first time since he'd come back. She looked up at him in love, "Luke Skywalker. Perfect name, considering it came from your imagination." she quipped as the child was put in Leiana's arms. "Though you must admit I was right."

"Hey, Mrs. Skywalker, I think that it might have happened... it just didn't." he replied. "And I always knew you were right... I just didn't want to tell you."

"Proud ass." she retorted quietly, her face suddenly screwing up in pain once more. Seeing that Anakin was still next to his wife, with her reaching for his hand, and that Leiana wanted to calm their still-crying son – Leiana took little Luke, leaving the room.

Now that he was alone with his wife, he began to wonder if she truly meant it when she said 'she was going to kill him.' However, he didn't have to worry much as another cry echoed through the room. "A girl, Mrs. Skywalker." the droid said, wrapping her in her own little blanket and giving her to Anakin. She stopped crying immediately, as if knowing that she was safe and that nothing would hurt her as long as her father held her close.

"A girl Anakin." Ozara whispered, "Leia. You were right too."

Anakin smiled, "Leia... Leia Skywalker. It suits her." he said, marveling at just how small little Leia was. She looked so fragile in his arms, so breakable. A little treasure. As he appraised her to make sure she had all her fingers and all her toes as he felt an overwhelming sense of protectiveness come over him. Leia. His little girl. "Though I should have known you would have given me two children... you always were extraordinary."

Ozara breathed out a laughed, quite tired from the ordeal. "Complimenting me are we? To what do I owe the honor?" she asked, her eyes already slipping shut.

He bent down, kissing her while still keeping a firm hold on Leia. "Well, you did save me from myself." he said.

"So I did." she replied before he was ushered out of the room by the droid saying that she needed rest. Anakin obeyed, watching as Ozara's eyes drooped closed as he walked out the door.

Yesenia walked back in a few moments later, the silence of the room relieving her quite a bit. However, the true pearl in her eyes was watching Anakin with his daughter in his arms, cooing and holding her ever so gently. She chuckled at the scene, finding it amusing that the Hero of the Republic was currently trying to woo his five-minute old daughter. Yesenia was willing to bet that he'd be a doting father, and feared for the first man who dared to even look at the poor Skywalker girl. It was obvious that his protective side was now shared with his wife and his child.

She almost imagined Marco in Anakin's place, trying to see what he would have been like had he been there for Mara's birth – but then the image changed, quite of its own accord, as the scene didn't fit quite right. Marco would never be like Anakin, he would never coo to Mara in such a manner. The scene changed to Varian instead, she had seen him interact with his own son – and it was quite like Anakin did – and every once in a while had glimpsed him sneaking a little spoiling to Mara.

Forcibly shaking the thought away, Yesenia went into Ozara's room.

* * *

Two children. Luke and Leia. Anakin still couldn't wrap his head around the whole thing, yet he held the proof in his arms. Little Luke had woken in the middle of the night, crying loudly while it was still his mother's resting time. Anakin, after being back allowed in her room and sleeping on one of the provided chairs, immediately jumped up, rushing to the crib to pull his son out of the contraption before he woke both his sister and his mother. Grabbing Luke, he went out to the dimly-lit waiting room.

However, if he were perfectly honest... he had no idea what to do from there. Anakin was a soldier, a warrior, whose comfort zone was a battlefield – and now he was in charge of calming his day-old son. Frankly, it frightened him. Not only was it uncomfortable because the child was screaming and he didn't know what to do; but he was worried he'd hurt him. Humming softly the old song his mother sang to him, he managed to get Luke back to sleep, his little red face relaxing from its tense screaming within moments.

Letting out a breath of relief, Anakin got his first real look at his son. Although most of the child's features were still not distinguished enough to figure out which parent he looked like – Anakin surmised that Luke looked like Ozara, while Leia looked more like him. He longed for when they opened their eyes, to see which color each had of their own. He wanted to see their little smiles as they found something which delighted them, and knew that he would teach Luke all he knew about everything he knew. The boy would be a mechanic, that was for sure, as he was determined to help him to do that. Leia, no doubt would follow in her mother's footsteps – but he knew that he had to wait for that, and didn't give it too much thought. For now, he reveled in just looking at his son in awe.

He remembered how he once had considered what having a child was like, and when he finally realized he was in love with Ozara, he wondered what having children _with_ her would be like... but then he never really though it would happen. How wrong he had been. He laughed softly, considering just _how much_ he had thought would happen that didn't, or that he didn't think that would happen that did.

Still humming, he stood up again, and walked back into Ozara's room.

* * *

"Ozara! OZARA!" Anakin shouted through their small house on Ergon. They had come back a day after the birth, Anakin wishing to get his wife to a comfortable place as soon as possible – thankfully, Varian had simply given them the honeymoon house for their own, so they had a place to go. Yesenia accompanied them, but currently, she was at the Wanderer's Mansion.

"What?" she called back, running from the nursery into the room only to find Anakin on the ground with little Luke perched above him, a look of complete happiness on his face.

"He opened his eyes! His eyes are blue!" Anakin announced, "Luke has my eyes... your shape, but my color."  
Ozara giggled, "Is that all?" she asked. "I thought at least Yesenia had come back. But for your knowledge, I noticed that yesterday while you were in Dyserth. He had his eyes wide open, like he does now, looking around at his new world. You should have told me you wanted to know, I could have told you. Your daughter has brown by the way."

Anakin looked up at her, and scooping Luke into his arms – carefully – he strode over to her and kissed her. "He looks like you, and he has my coloring." Anakin said, "A perfect combination of the pair of us."  
She smiled as he suddenly announced that he wanted to see Leia, and went into the nursery to take a look at his daughter's eyes. She followed him, standing in the doorway as he looked lost for a moment. Looking at Ozara, he timidly asked if she would take Luke a moment. Ozara laughed, taking her son without question and holding him close as she watched Anakin bend over the crib, picking little Leia up.

Then, turning to Ozara with a lovesick smile on his face he said: "I always knew she'd have your eyes."

It was at that moment that Yesenia came in, three-month-old Mara in her little pack on Yesenia's back, her green eyes taking everything in and enjoying it.

"Ozara," she began as she entered the nursery. "Care to explain to me why everyone in Dyserth seems to think that I'm Varian's wife?"

Anakin and Ozara exchanged a look. "Because you are living with the my family without any previous attachment, and you showed up at the same time that Varian announced that he was back?" Ozara offered.

Yesenia glowered, "I'm going to feed Mara, think up a way to fix this little... misconception."

The Skywalker couple laughed quietly as she stalked away. "I wonder when they'll realize that they're head over heels for each other?" Ozara said.

Anakin came closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist before putting a kiss in her hair. "Well, lets hope its soon as I don't think I can stand this tension much longer." he said.

"I wonder if the drama was anything like what we were like to be around." Ozara said.

He laughed, "Well I-" however, his laugh was a little too loud, and it upset poor Leia in his arms. Watching as his wife started chuckling softly, hiding her smile in Luke's hair, Anakin then struggled to calm little Leia down.

Ozara watched as he began humming to her, much in the way she'd seen him do a dozen times in the last few days. She mused to herself that while they were here, it was a bit hard to remember there was a war going on. It was as if she had found a little oasis, where her husband and children could be themselves for a few months... but the ever-looming threat of the Empire would drag Anakin back out into the wild of war eventually. This wouldn't last, this little paradise.

Shaking the thought from her mind, she set about making lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

As the Galactic Empire extends, the Alliance grows. Various star systems joining in the Alliance of Free Systems, trying to secure what little freedom they have in the Galaxy. Although their headquarters are still a mystery to those outside, they have shown themselves to be occupying many of their protected systems.

In an effort to thwart their grouping, the Empire has begun to settle small outposts on various systems in the Galaxy, so as to keep track of any suspicious behavior. Also, in an effort to staunch the allies growth, Empress Flure has passed law, that all transmissions and communications shall be under surveillance until the 'Threat of the Empire' has been crushed, and Anakin Skywalker be brought to justice for crimes against the Empire.

Meanwhile, pirates are beginning to raid the Core Worlds, causing for attentions to be diverted for a time...

The atmosphere aboard the small starship Retribution couldn't be more tense as it traveled between Alderaan to Coruscant, its passengers quite upset that they had been chosen for a mission to find out what was going on at the capital. The plan was simple: they were to get to Coruscant to make contact with certain individuals who were fighting for the Alliance. However, seeing as they lived on Coruscant, it was a bit more difficult to send holos of information to Yavin IV due to the seizure of holotransmitting stations, and surveillance. Therefore, they had to send a team of trustworthy spies to get whatever it was that they could from their contact.

This time, the team consisted of two people. Yesenia Jade and Varian Peregrine, with little Mara coming along for the ride. Their cover story was that they were visiting his parents who lived on Coruscant, showing them the six month old Mara for the first time. To say the least, Yesenia was in a foul mood the moment that her name mingled with that of Varian's had come across the list of teams.

She nearly blamed Ozara for her predicament, as the young woman was supposed to go originally with Skandar – but that idea was scrapped when Anakin declared that his wife would not be leaving Ergon to go on any missions until their children were (at least) a year... and even then, it was obvious that he wouldn't allow her to be too far from him.

Leiana was almost picked, except that Obi-Wan had also put his foot down, and said that the six-month pregnant Leiana would not be going on any dangerous missions for a very long time. He wasn't willing to risk his wife or child's death in any way, for any cause. It was perhaps one of the only times that Yesenia had seen him so protective... it was endearing... but it also meant that she was the next in line for the mission. And that was where she had a problem.

"What's our position?" Yesenia asked as she entered the cockpit.

"We're about three hours from Coruscant." Varian replied, "I'll be pulling out of lightspeed as soon as possible. Hopefully we won't meet any pirates on the way, I hear they've been getting a little bolder as of late."

"They're pirates, its what they do. Besides, you should be grateful, without them we wouldn't be able to complete this mission as most of the Empire's fleet is currently hunting for the pirates – as the Senate has demanded. They're not going to be aware of us." Yesenia explained, as if she were talking to a child.

"Still, it wouldn't do well to get caught by the pirates – or the whole purpose of this mission would be destroyed." Varian said, "You shouldn't complain."

"Well, I've taken about all I can handle of this tiny ship." she snapped, looking around the cramped cockpit. "I have valid reason to complain."

Varian chuckled, "Claustrophobic?" he asked. Her green eyes narrowed.

"Were I claustrophobic, Peregrine, I would have been a horrible assassin." she retorted sharply, "There have been many times where I was in close-quarters for the sake of a mission – and never once did I lose my head."

"My apologies." Varian said quickly, "I never meant to offend you. It was only a jest, and I never thought you'd lose your head."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Like I said," he repeated, "It was a jest. If I had known it would have offended you then I would never have said it."

"Then perhaps you should watch your jests, or else they'll offend other people. You really don't know when to watch your tongue do you?" her rusty eyebrow was raised.

Varian took a deep breath. They had been through conversations like this a hundred times, every time he would say something which got to her, she would retort, he would apologize, she would be condescending, he would almost – or perhaps even – lose his temper. It was an ongoing battle that seemed to never have an end.

"Perhaps you are right." he replied softly, "Being a politician, you would think I'd know when to hold my tongue. But it seems as if you are the only one to notice when I don't – which is fine, its good to know when I'm wrong. I'm just saying that no one else seems to do it."

Her eyes lost their flame and she nodded, "Glad I could help." she finally said, "Well, when we're about land, let me know. I'm going to go check on Mara." and with that she was gone, leaving Varian to himself as he checked their coordinates.

Landing on Coruscant, the little group of three emerged from the ship. Now came the tricky part: playing a family while finding where to stay for the next few days. The Krabbis Inn was eventually chosen, and under the name of 'Jens' they rented a room. They decided that the first order of business would be to check on their few allies within the Senate – beginning with Mon Mothma – but knew that it would be a little harder to do as she was under surveillance.

"I was thinking." Yesenia said, "That we would go to 500 Republica under the pretense of seeing an old colleague of yours. Is there anyone you may want to use? – Peregrine, are you even listening to me?" she asked as she watched Varian try to make Mara laugh.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face. At her glare he chuckled, "Sounds good. And as for your question, the answer is no... well, unless you wish to use my father as a reference, or my alias – which everyone knows is false."

"I almost wish that Anakin and Ozara had taken this, or Obi-Wan and Leiana. At least they help each other, where you don't help me in any regard." Yesenia muttered to herself.

However, Varian heard her quite clearly. "If you allowed me to help you I would. If you want my honest opinion, what we should do is pretend to 'look' for a place to live on Coruscant – particularly 500 Republica, though look around a few other places so as not to raise suspicion. Sure, we have no references, but if we use our fake family's name – which I might add, is quite esteemed on Corellia – we should be able to look at a few empty apartments. Anakin worked with Marius recently, and has given me equipment to disable a few of the cameras, which we can do in the elevator to travel from whatever apartment to Mon Mothmas. At which point, we will be allowed to set up whatever it is we need to set up in her apartment to contact us at any time." he said.

Yesenia looked at him with surprise. "You know what? That might actually work." she finally said, "Although it may look suspicious that we simply 'disappear' from the cameras."

Varian shook his head, "No, because the cameras are completely disabled. Those who monitor them will be working on them for a while, as they won't work as long as I don't want them to. In essence, its a scrambler. When we're done with Mon Mothma, we can leave 500 Republica, and pretend to look elsewhere. Or we can simply stride up there and ask for Mothma." he said the last part with slight sarcasm.  
Yesenia sighed, "Too obvious." she said, "I'll think about what you said. It may work... Hey, did you – no, forget that I asked you anything."

"I've already forgotten." Varian said, picking up the little girl and carefully tossing her into the air.

"Whatever do you think you're doing?" Yesenia snapped, striding up to him.

Varian rolled his eyes, settling Mara in his arms. "I was playing with her, mother Ewok, she's not going to come to harm. You forget I'm a father, and Killian was never hurt whenever I doted upon him."

"Mara isn't your daughter, you don't have the same rights." Yesenia retorted, taking the little girl from Varian. "I have to feed her anyways."  
"You fed her ten minutes ago." Varian pointed out as she walked into the bedroom.

Yesenia just glared at him from the door, "If you dare to come, I will not hesitate to inflict bodily harm." she threatened, watching as Varian just shook his head. "You doubt it?"

"We're on the same side, Yesenia, we're not enemies." he reasoned, sitting down on the chaise. "I won't come in, don't worry."

With one last glare she closed the door, mourning the fact that Coruscant was such a highly developed planet that all doors were mechanical – and she wouldn't have the satisfaction of slamming it in his face.

"Well, here is one apartment which was recently vacated." the protocol droid showed the young couple who had come in inquiring of any empty apartments. "The original tenants came to an unfortunate end, I'm afraid. They were proven to be enemies of the Empire, and were processed through the Department of Justice."

Varian snickered behind Yesenia's head, as she looked interested in what the droid said – the apartment was his old one, and last he checked he had never been 'processed'.

"Well, I don't know... darling?" Yesenia turned toward Varian, "Do you think that we should do this? After all, I don't know if we can afford it right now."

"Would you like me to give you a moment among yourselves?" the droid asked.

Yesenia turned toward the droid with a smile. "Yes, actually, that would be very nice, thank you."

"I'll be down in the lobby." the droid said, "Just come down whenever you're ready." and with that it was gone.

The two rebels exchanged a glance, sitting down on the chaise as if to discuss what they were going to do. Varian passed Mara the little device which had been created by Anakin to disable the cameras, disguised as a toy. Within minutes, the little girl had pressed the button on the front which would disable the cameras, out of her childlike curiosity, and the little light on the device lit.

Yesenia quickly took it from Mara, replacing it with a real toy. "Alright, lets hope that Anakin tested that before he gave it to us." she said, standing up and heading for the elevator.

Varian chuckled, "Ozara made sure he did. I distinctly remember her swearing up and down that if something happened to me that she would divorce him. Something about 'if you kill my brother, then you must not truly love me.' it was convincing enough. Though, in reality, I don't think she'd do that – she loves him too much. It just sounds threatening." he said as the elevator lifted.

According to Anakin, not only would their little device disable the cameras, they also disabled any equipment in the surveillance room which tracked such things as the elevator. Whether that was true or not, Varian didn't know, Anakin was just brilliant enough to figure something like that out.

The turbolift stopped, and the doors opened with a 'ding'. Entering the apartment, they were greeted by Mon Mothma's protocol droid. "Greetings, Senator Farrel, Miss Peregrine. My mistress is currently busy with a member of the senate. Please follow me." the droid led them into a room on the side, which looked comfortable, but obviously was set up for those who would be visiting. "I shall inform my mistress that you are here." it said, leaving.

"Peregrine?" Varian asked, as he sat down. "You took my family's name?"  
Yesenia shifted Mara in her arms, "Your father and Nadia were kind enough to allow me to become part of your family – legally – right before the whole 'fall of the Republic'. I'm not considered a 'daughter', but if anything happens, your father is considered my family in some respect." she answered as the door opened.

Mon Mothma had a tired smile on her face as she entered the room. "Ah, Varian, its good to see you." she greeted, "Miss Jade – or Peregrine, I still am unsure of how to address you."

"Jade is fine," Yesenia replied, "It was the name I was born with. But how are you, Senator Mothma?"

The Chandrilian sighed heavily, sitting down. "Very badly, I'm afraid. I fear that I may not be able to stay on Coruscant much longer." she said, "My open views against the Empire are coming under intense scrutiny, and I fear that the Empress is very close to ordering my... processing, as they call it."

"Processing..." Yesenia repeated, "That means execution, doesn't it?"

Mon nodded, "Bail is more quiet in his support of the Alliance, although he has signed the Alliance of Free Systems, and Alderaan is clearly included – it is a rather delicate situation. He is too under scrutiny, and has been labeled 'traitor' by the Empress. If he is found on Coruscant, he will be arrested." she said, "Your father, Varian, is a little more discreet. But as he is Ozara's father, and is known for his friendship with both the Jedi and those who are apart of the Alliance, he is closely watched."

"I should warn him. He's on Ergon at present, but if he returns to Coruscant-"

"Which he must do." Mon Mothma replied, "For now, the Senate is still in one piece – well, what's left of the Senate at any rate." she added quietly, "Tristan must return to help to sway those who can ally with us. He's very skilled at persuasion."

Varian nodded, "Very well, I shall tell him so." he said, "Though if you are in as much danger as you say, shouldn't you leave Coruscant?"

She smiled sadly, "Yes, I should." she said, "And most likely I will."

"I'm sure that Bail will organize someone to help you leave if you need it." Yesenia said, "You are considered very much of an ally within our little Rebellion, and to lose you would pain many."

Mon took the other woman's hand. "Thank you, Yesenia. It is somewhat encouraging to hear such things." she said, "Though you did not come here to simply help ease my weary mind."

Varian shook his head, reaching into Yesenia's bag for Mara. "Where do you want us to set up the coded holos?"

Within the hour Varian set up the technology required to help Mon Mothma to transmit messages to Yavin IV. Her R-unit would be responsible for transmitting the actual messages, and her protocol droid would be wiped on a regular basis. After saying goodbye to the Chandrillian senator, the couple made their way back to the apartment where they had come from, sitting back where they were supposed to be. After reactivating the cameras and tracking equipment in the building, they left the apartment and headed for the lobby.

"We've decided to talk it over a bit more." Yesenia told the protocol droid, lowering her voice to a whisper. "But I think I've convinced him."

The Protocol droid had said that it hoped to see them as new tenants soon, and bid them good luck. They then decided to 'explore' Coruscant.

In reality, they went down to Dex's Diner to meet their contact – an old friend of Yesenia's, a Tyrone Calrissian.

"You're late, you know." the native Socorran said from the corner of the diner. "I don't like being kept waiting."

"Don't I know it." Yesenia replied, sitting down across from him. "My apologies, but my daughter was fussing more than usual this morning." as if on cue, Varian approached the pair with Mara in his arms. "My partner, Varian. This is Tyrone."

"Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Calrissian." Varian replied cheerfully.

Tyrone raised a black eyebrow at Yesenia, "Likewise. That must be the daughter... she has your trademark red hair."

"She is." Yesenia said with a slight smile at the child who reached for her. "Mara."

"You know, I recently heard some information about Marco – if you're interested in hearing it." Tyrone said, Yesenia stayed silent as Varian slid in next to her in a protective manner. She ignored him. "Apparently the Empress has decided that his particular skill set is put to better use outside of a prison cell."

Yesenia's green eyes snapped to his brown. "He's been released?"  
Tyrone nodded, "Mhmm... last month. He's employed by her now – and has been put in charge of a battalion of her personal guard." he said.

"I thought that Captain Typho was in charge of her personal guard." Varian replied, "I mean, he was so in love with the woman, I heard he hadn't left her side even when he knew who she was."  
The Soccoran chuckled, "Poor ol' Typho. Lovesick to the point of death – fool that he is. Fallen for a woman with a heart of ice, she betrayed him and put little Polis in his place. Right now, Typho is leading a squadron to enforce the Empire's rule on Naboo – though I heard that Naboo isn't too friendly to the idea."

Varian smirked. "You got that right. Yesenia and I were on Naboo a few weeks ago, and they made it clear that they have no intention of siding with the Empire. I suppose that Her Highnessness has figured out that her old homeplanet isn't too warm. She'd have more luck on Tatooine."

Tyrone laughed, "I like him, Jade, is he your husband?" he asked.

Yesenia withheld the growl which wished to rise from her, "That's none of your business, Tyrone." she said, "We're not here to talk about my personal life, we're here for information. So out with it."

The Soccoran just smirked, glancing at Varian once more. "Alright. The thing you should probably know first is just what it is that the Empress thinks of your little band of Rebels, and where she thinks you're located..."

Two hours later, Yesenia and Varian were informed of what they needed to know. Apparently Kacia was working hard to find them, and had recruited scouts to scour the galaxy in search of the secret base of Rebels. The last bit of information had made Varian smirk – Anakin would like to hear about that. Yesenia – after glaring rather harshly at the poor ex-senator – explained to Tyrone just what it was that he needed to inform the small group of Rebels which liked to hang out at Dex's Diner.

Wait for their next meeting for plans of action... and Tyrone never remembered the other thing.

Leaving the diner, they headed for their temporary quarters – only to find a group of Stormtroopers waiting for them. Varian saw them first, dragging Yesenia behind him and into a corner.

"What are you doing, Pere-?" he placed a hand over her mouth, motioning for her to be quiet.

"We have company." he said, as Yesenia furrowed her brows, looking over his shoulder and seeing the Stormtroopers before ducking her head behind him again.

Yesenia raised her hand to her hair. "I knew I should have dyed it. Its too obvious."

"At this point, its too late to consider that, any other ideas?" Varian asked as Mara suddenly began to fuss. He looked over his shoulder at the Stormtroopers as her cries got a little louder, hoping that Yesenia's efforts wouldn't be wasted as they looked in their direction. "Can't you quiet her?"

"I'm trying." Yesenia hissed, trying to calm her daughter as the Stormtroopers began looking in their direction. She could feel Varian's anxiety as the troopers started walking toward them, "You're not helping."  
"Forgive me for not wanting to see the inside of a penitentiary." he said, "I've been in one once before, and its not a pleasant place."  
Yesenia scoffed, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" she asked as Mara began to quieten.

"Hey!" the troopers said, "What's going on here?"

Varian smiled slightly, remembering to change his accent to that of the outer rim. "Sorry about that... Sergeant. We didn't mean to cause any trouble, but our daughter is a bit fussy tonight. She wasn't too keen on our exploring Coruscant." he said, giving Yesenia a look which dared to make a comment.

"I see." the Sergeant said, "Do you have any identification?" he asked.

Yesenia quickly reached into her bag, pulling out the small cards for all three and handing it to the Clone. "I do hope there isn't a problem, Sergeant..." she said sweetly.

"Sergeant Zess." he answered, "We have heard a report that certain members of the Rebel Alliance are in the building Ma'am."

"Oh dear." Yesenia played again, keenly aware of Varian's arm snaking around her waist. She gave him a slight glance. "Do you think they're still in the building?"  
The Clone passed her identification cards back, "We're not sure... Mrs. Jens." he said, "We're waiting for them to return."

"Who is it you're looking for?" Varian asked.

"One of the ringleaders, Senator Varian Farrel." Zess answered, "It was reported that he was staying in that room. Which room do you belong in, sir?"

Varian looked at Yesenia. "Which room was it Corinna?" he asked.

Making a show of looking in her bag, she grabbed a piece of paper. "Room 708." she said.

"Well you're on the wrong floor in that case." Sergeant Zess said, "This is the fifth floor. You need to go two floors up."

Yesenia sighed, "I told you, Gavin. When will you listen to me?"

"My apologies." Varian replied, "I'm afraid I was preoccupied with Jewel at the time." he smiled at Mara, earning a giggle from the child.

"You're always preoccupied with Jewel –" she said, adjusting her daughter on her hip. "You spoil her too much."

Varian smirked, "Well, its all your fault, darling. She looks so much like you." Yesenia chuckled darkly at his statement.

"I suppose, then, that you are forgiven." she said as Varian suddenly began nuzzling her neck. "Gavin!" she chided.

Sergeant Zess cleared his throat. "Well, goodnight then." he said as the couple started getting a little too affectionate for his taste.

"Goodnight, Sergeant, I hope you catch those Rebels." Yesenia said in a sultry tone, earning a false growl of jealousy from Varian – or rather, a very real one.

"Come along, Corinna, we don't want to keep the Sergeant from his work." he spat.

"I'm only being pleasant." she replied as they got into the elevator and hit the button which would take them up, and the doors closed.

Once closed, Yesenia turned on Varian. "How dare you?"

"Don't even start." he replied, "My little act back their saved both our skins."

"Only because you played on his awkwardness." she retorted, "But you took it a step too far with your... nuzzling."

"I had to make it clear, would you rather be searched, darling?" Varian asked.

"And that's another thing – we may be husband and wife on paper, but that is all. Do not take such liberties with me in the future." she spat.

Varian scoffed, "I'm sorry, you must feel positively violated by the fact that a man who is not your precious Marco touched you." that earned him a slap across the face.

"You know nothing about my relationship with Marco – and for your knowledge, I was uncomfortable with the fact that Tyrone brought it up this afternoon." she retorted.

"Oh yes, you seemed angry... wait, no that wasn't it, you seemed angry at the fact that he called me your husband." he spat back, "Obviously you have such bad taste in men that your friend was surprised to see me beside you."

"Shut up." Yesenia said quietly, "You know very little about my past, Peregrine. And do not attempt to know anything about me – you'd never understand me if you tried."

"You've never given me the chance." Varian replied. "You're too afraid to let someone other than the rest of my family in, and I'm completely clueless when it comes to you."

"Well you can only blame yourself." she spat.

"That's not true, I've tried to understand you, only to find myself completely in the dark by the end." he replied. "You're not willing to let me understand you."

At that moment, the doors to the elevator opened, reminding them that they currently had no place to go. Their rooms were being searched, and Stormtroopers were waiting for them below. Yesenia let out a breath, getting off of the elevator. "Well, I suppose we need to figure out what to do." she said meekly.

"Good thing that we left our luggage in the Retribution for the time being. At the very least we can head back to the ship and go back to... wherever it is that you were told we would be returning to." Varian said softly.

"I told you earlier where we were going." she said, "We're to return to Ergon to check on Ozara and Anakin."

"Ah." Varian replied, "Well, first we need to get back to our ship." he looked around, "Any suggestions?"

"You're actually asking me?" she inquired. "I'm shocked considering you just made it clear what you think of me a few minutes ago."

Varian was silent, just looking at the redhead with remorse. He could see the hurt swimming in her green eyes – and yet, he had foolishly allowed his words to use his jealousy at hearing about her old lover to send miniature daggers into her heart. "Well," he finally said at length, "Perhaps we should try going out through the alternate elevator and taking it to the hangar bay. We'll go to Dexter's and see if he can help us get to our ship with no trouble. Also, we can see if Mara needs anything."

Yesenia nodded, moving past him as he tried to form an apology. She was still upset with him – and he still hadn't found the courage to tell her what he wanted to say.

Six hours later, the small group was out of Coruscanti airspace, and once more on their way home. However, had anyone else been in the small ship, they would have been rather uncomfortable with the amount of tension which had been built over that period of time between Yesenia and Varian. He had tried to apologize a few hours before, but she had made it clear that she wasn't going to hear him.

Now he sat in the cockpit alone, the ship on regular-speed-autopilot as he tried to come up with what it was that he wanted to say – although he wasn't sure that he would be able to make the ex-assassin listen to him. Over the last year which they had known each other, he had found that he would only anger her the more he pushed to gain her trust. He never understood it, and his sisters had tried to explain that he only needed to push a little deeper to get her to possibly forgive him for his actions when Leiana's death was nigh. Yet, he hadn't understood it, and had repeatedly ignored his sister's advice.

At this point, he was beginning to wonder if their advice held merit, and if he would only be risking his neck for nothing – or if he might, for once, get somewhere. Getting up from his spot, he decided that now would be a good time to see her, as they had a rather short trip ahead of them as Denon was their destination. In truth, it was the one main planet in the Inner Rim which was used as a type of headquarters for the Alliance – in secret of course.

Entering the small sitting room of the ship, Varian watched as Yesenia played with little Mara – her countenance completely void of any of the anger he was used to seeing. He leaned against the doorway, careful not to be noticed by her, and just watched. He had never seen his wife play with Killian as she had died when the boy was born... he wondered if she would have done the same with him. He had seen Yesenia with the four-year-old Killian, as happy as she was at this moment.

But knowing that if he stepped inside, he would be subject to her rather hateful glare – he just watched. It was soothing to him.

However, he wasn't allowed to observe long as a sudden beeping erupted from the cockpit. Scurrying inside, he was greeted with a sight he wasn't particularly happy to see. "Yesenia!" he called.

The sound of footsteps came soon afterwards. "What's wrong?" she asked hurriedly, looking out the windows. "Son of a Mynock! Can this day get any worse?!"

Outside of the windows was a large ship – what's more, it was a ship that they both knew: the Achushnet.

"Well, I hope that Hondo is in a good mood today." Varian said, "Cause otherwise, we are in a lot of trouble."

"You know Hondo Ohsaka?" Yesenia asked.

Varian smiled sheepishly, "In a manner of speaking. Its like saying I know Jabba the Hutt."

"And do you know Jabba the Hutt?" she inquired as their ship was slowly pulled toward the Achushnet. Apparently they couldn't deflect its draw.

"If you consider the fact that he wants my head, then yes I suppose you could say I know Jabba." Varian replied, leaving Yesenia speechless as he walked to the back of the ship to greet their visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'm going to need your guys' help on names... namely, Obi-Wan and Leiana's son. He's to be born in either the next oneshot or the one after that one. But I need a name. Whoever names him gets kudos and cyber cookies. :) Also, any ideas for Anakin and Ozara's next kid would be greatly appreciated. Some of you also complained about Skandar's lack of luck in his life... if any of you have Ocs who you think would be good for our lonesome third wheel let me know. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hondo Ohnaka chuckled as he recognized the occupant of the ship which his crew had just captured, a smile spreading on his face. "Well, well, if it isn't my old friend Cieran." he said. "How have you been?"  
Varian managed a smile, "As well as can be expected with the fact that the Republic is no longer in existence." he said, "Though it seems that business has gone well for you in its absence."

The pirate smiled widely. "Ah, yes, so it has." he said, his eyes landing on Yesenia."Tell me, my old friend, who is your pretty companion?" Yesenia raised an eyebrow as the Weequay came up to her with a smile.

"Yesenia Jade." the redhead replied as the pirate's eyes latched onto Mara. She wasn't particularly happy with the sudden attention that she was getting, and wanted to keep the pirate far away from Mara. She looked at Varian, noting the tick in his jaw. Apparently he didn't like the attention either.

"Ah, Cieran, Cieran my lad, you should have told me." Hondo tutted, turning toward the ex-senator. "Last I heard you were letting your sister raise your son – and this is definitely _not_ your sister."

"No, she is not." Varian replied, ignoring Yesenia's look at his real name. "Yesenia is-" he stopped, suddenly realizing just what it was that Hondo had assumed. "My wife." he finished. Her green eyes widened, looking at him in shock.

Hondo laughed, "Congratulations, my friend!" he said, "You deserve a bit of happiness after your turn of bad luck." Hondo leaned a little closer to Varian. "Though, I warn you, never trust a redhead."

"Thanks for the warning," Varian said, "Yessie is certainly a handful."

The pirate laughed again, "Yes, she looks it. Say, I thought your last name was Peregrine – or, sorry, Rover. She said 'Jade." he said, looking between them.  
"Yesenia insists on keeping her maiden name... something about her independence." Varian replied, earning a glare from the woman.

"I'm right here... _darling._ " she spat. "Careful with what you say."

Varian looked at her with pleading in his eyes as Hondo guffawed. "She's feisty!" he said, "Nothing like that mouse of a woman you married the first time."

"Well, Petra was an amazing woman in a different way." Varian replied. Yesenia's brows furrowed. Did he just call her 'an amazing woman'? She shook her head, surely it was just for Hondo's benefit.

"Ah, yes, amazing enough for you to break up that wedding – which, by the way, you skipped out on your bargain with me about." Hondo replied, his tone losing all joviality. "After all, you abandoned us when you found out your wife was pregnant."

"I didn't abandon you." Varian replied, "I talked to you about it first, and it was a perfectly good reason."

"It just happened to be around the time that we would need you most." Hondo retorted, "And you decided to 'go down the straight road', and stop being a pirate. Then you wound up not raising your son anyways, and went on to become some kind of politician."

"You gave me the choice, Hondo. If you wanted me to remain in your company, you should have said so." Varian replied, glancing over at Yesenia, he groaned. She was taking it all in, and he was sure he'd hear about it later. "Besides, Petra needed me at the time."  
"So did we." Hondo replied dryly. "That little round of business would have gone very well if you had been there – as it was, we lost a few men."

Varian sighed. "I'm sorry-"

"Not good enough, my old friend." Hondo stated. "I think its time you pay up on your debts."

"What do you want from me?" Varian asked.

Hondo looked around the room at his companions. "One moment." he said, walking over to the group.

Yesenia came to Varian's side, shifting Mara to be on her other hip. "Cieran Rover, huh?" she said softly.

"Yeah, its a hybrid of my name... in a way." Varian replied quietly.

"What a coincidence that you and I met." she said, earning a curious glance from him. "I was hired to assassinate you at one point."

Varian's brown eyes widened. "What?"

"That mission that he's talking about, it was on Tion wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Varian asked.

She chuckled. "Because I was supposed to kill you on that mission, _Cieran_." she replied, "There was someone who wanted your head delivered on a silver platter, and had you been there, I would have given it to them."  
If it was possible, his eyes widened more. He cleared his throat, "Good thing I didn't go then."

"Yeah," Yesenia replied softly. "Good thing."

Hondo glanced back at the 'couple' for a moment before continuing to talk to the group. He had a smile on his face as he watched the two pretend to be married, but he knew better. The woman was well known in his line, and one of his men had worked with her once or twice before. The fact that he recognized her was another thing. Then he silenced his friends, and turned back to Varian.

"Perhaps I was too hasty." Hondo said, his hands raised in the air as if in truce. "I had forgotten that you and I had discussed your leaving our gang in exchange for taking care of your bride." he looked over at Yesenia, but her face was impassive. "So I shall forgive you for leaving us, and think of it no more."

Varian let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you, Hondo. I never meant to make you upset on that score."

Hondo smiled, "However, there are a few of the men who have another idea, you haven't made them upset on _that_ score. Not anymore, at least." he said.

"What do you mean?" Varian asked.

"When you first came onboard the _Achushnet,_ what did I tell you?" Hondo asked.

Varian racked his brain for the answer as Yesenia's green eyes darted. Something was wrong, she could sense it – and she could sense that Mara could too. The little girl was quiet, but her own green eyes showed fear.

"That loyalty was expected of your crew, and when loyalty was broken that the crew was no longer a crew. You said that those who betrayed you were no better than criminals, and you would deal with them the same way that any justice system would deal with a criminal." Varian replied. "You also said that the gang was a family, and that we protect each other at all costs."

"Very good, Cieran. Its been nearly fifteen years but you still remember. What else did I tell you?"

"I don't remember, it was long ago." Varian answered.

Hondo gave the ex-senator a sad smile. "I said that I hated liars." he answered, "Have you lied to me Cieran?"

"I don't understand." Varian said, his heart beginning to pump a little faster. This could be bad.

"You don't?" Hondo asked, and making a motion with his hand, one of his companions came up behind Yesenia, grabbing her from behind. The assassin struggled, but with the child in her arms she found it difficult.

"Yesenia!" Varian shouted, sudden panic rushing through his system.

"You lied to me Cieran. She is not your wife." Hondo said calmly as another pirate came up behind Varian, holding him back from moving any further toward the leader of the pack. "She is an assassin, one who actually killed a few members of my gang a few years back."

Varian froze. This could be bad.

"You're mistaken." Yesenia said, "I did not kill any of your members."

Hondo looked suspiciously at her. "Is that so?" he asked, "Because I specifically remember seeing you."

"I was there," Yesenia replied, "But I did not kill your men. I was after one man, but when I arrived to fulfill my contract, he was missing." she looked in Varian's direction.

"If you did not, then who did?" Hondo asked.

"A partner of mine, the name was Nico Polis. He was well known as a... well, hothead. He never thought things through before he did them, and had a rather unnatural thirst for blood." Yesenia answered.

"But you were there?" Hondo inquired.

Yesenia paused, thinking her answer through carefully. "I was on Tion, but after I found that my target was not there, I left the area where your group was. Nico stayed, and it wasn't until later that I found out that he had done a few... pleasure killings." the very statement disgusted her even then. Although her moral compass did not point north, it still was severely wrong in her books.

Hondo 'Hmm'd, walking away to join his group again. They spoke in hushed voices as Mara began sniffling into Yesenia's neck. The sound of her daughter's fright made Yesenia's blood boil, no one hurt her daughter and got away with it.

"You say you were not involved." Hondo said, "Yet, when a small party went to follow your friend, they were gunned down." his look was now quizzical.

She cleared her throat. "I was unaware until later that those men were coming after my ex-partner due to what he did. I was not told about his little pleasure hunt until after it was too late to do anything about it." she said. "I was in the dark."

"Yet, you let this man live?" Hondo asked.

"Yes."

The group behind the pirate murmured, speaking a few sharp words to the leader. "My boys think that you should be dealt with."  
"But I had nothing to do with it!" Yesenia exclaimed.

Hondo chuckled. "Neither do I, my friends. I cannot risk mutiny at a time like this."

"So you plan to just – what? – kill her?" Varian spluttered. "You can't! She wasn't responsible for her partner's actions!"

"I'm afraid I have no choice, old friend. Once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, people begin to disobey you and then its nothing but work, work, work all the time." Hondo replied. "And I am in no mood to do any of the dirty work on my own."

Varian exchanged a look with Yesenia, his eyes drifting down to Mara. "What is it you plan to do?" he asked, his eyes still on the little girl, with a strange glint of determination.

"Probably kill her." Hondo said flippantly. "My men believe that a life should be replaced by a life."

Yesenia closed her eyes, hiding what tears threatened to fall in her daughter's hair. The voices around her died down to a low drone as her thoughts swarmed like a hive of bees. She was going to die. She understood how it was deserved, justly so, she had killed so many that surely this was recompense for the life which she led. But to leave Mara all alone? That was what broke her heart. Her own mother and father had been killed long ago, leaving her an orphan with no one to look to for guidance – and now, it was the same. Would Mara grow up to be like her? Surely not, surely-

"Take me instead." Varian's voice cut through her thoughts like a knife, popping her green eyes open quickly. "Take me in her place." he repeated.

"What?" Hondo said, simultaneous with Yesenia's 'What'

Varian looked at Yesenia for a moment, licking his lips before speaking. "It was my fault that she was on Tion to start with; had she not been there to kill me, then she probably would have been several parsecs away. It could be even be reasoned that it was my fault that your men died, as had I been there, I wouldn't have let them out in the open so easily." he said, "Besides, you said your men said that a life should be recompensed with a life, did you not?"

"I did." Hondo said thoughtfully, a certain amount of pride swelling for the young man who he had influenced in the past. Yet, he knew why this was happening, and looking at the woman, he wondered if she knew. Surely she couldn't be so blind as to not see why Varian was taking her place?

"A life is a life, is it not? One life for another. You lost men, you wish to avenge them, and you take one life in vengeance. It doesn't particularly matter whose life as long as the person who dies is in some way responsible – otherwise, you'd try to find the man who killed your men, not just try to kill Yesenia before anything else." the senator's words made sense in Hondo's mind – although in truth the Weequay knew his reasons.

"Varian, stop it." Yesenia hissed. "I will not have anyone die for me."

"Yesenia, do me a favor..." Varian began. "Let someone else take the fall for once."

"What? I-"

"We will consider your offer." Hondo said. "Until then, you shall both be detained... we'll let you know what we decide."

The two men who held Varian and Yesenia led them away, down into the hold of the ship.

* * *

"How do you know Ohnaka?" Yesenia asked Varian through the dimly lit hold. "I only have bits and pieces, and I'd very much like them put together."

The Ergonian snorted. "Well, simply put, it'd be safe to say that my past is... almost as shady as yours. I didn't become the senator of Elerion by playing hero, its a very dangerous place. But as for Ohnaka, I met him long ago, when my father first became angered at my love for Petra." he said. "When I left home, I found myself in the company of Ohnaka's gang, and they promised me that they'd help me get to Petra before the wedding... as long as I became one of them. Being in a rather rebellious mood, I joined in – besides, it would help a young man who was to be married to have a source of income."

"So you became a pirate." Yesenia concluded.

"Yeah..." Varian replied. "Until I found out Petra was pregnant. That was when I handed in my resignation, so to speak. My history with the Ohnaka Gang helped in becoming influential on Elerion. They respected me for being someone who could get through it unscathed. I then proposed that we went into the Republic, and you probably can guess the rest."

"I probably can." Yesenia replied, "But there is something I'd like to know."

"What?"

"Why?" Yesenia asked. "Why would you offer yourself in my place?"

Varian cleared his throat, his hands playing with the edges of his coat. "Do you think they'll figure out what to do with us soon? They've been in there for..."

"Peregrine!" Yesenia snapped. "Answer me! Why are you sacrificing yourself for me?"  
She watched him turn his head in her direction, his brown eyes locking on her green ones. "Because you need to live."

"Why? Why do I need to live?" she demanded answers.

He smiled. "You don't know, do you?" he asked, clearing his throat again. "Firstly, you have Mara. It doesn't matter what happens to me, Killian is safe in my sister's hands, and considering he already considers her like a mother, Anakin and Ozara will make perfect parents for him."

"You're his father." Yesenia whispered. "He needs you."

"Sure, but Mara needs you more than Killian needs me." Varian replied. "Are you going to let me finish?"

"It doesn't make sense, Peregrine." Yesenia said. "Your sisters need you, your son needs you – the Alliance needs you as well. Your father would be heartbroken to lose you all over again."

"He wouldn't once he knew the circumstances. In fact, he would praise me for it – its something that he always wanted me to do. Be the son he always wanted, be someone who was willing to lay my life down for someone else." Varian replied. "Besides, he'd be just as heartbroken to lose you – they all would be."

She scoffed. "No one would be heartbroken to lose me." she muttered.

"Mara would." Varian replied simply. "Ozara, Leiana, my stepmother – they have all begun to consider you as part of the family. Ever since you saved Leiana."

"You never considered me so." Yesenia spat. "You considered me as some kind of rat that had the audacity to step into your world."

It was now Varian's turn to scoff. "Is that what you think I think of you?"  
"You said so yourself." Yesenia retorted.

"That isn't what I think of you at all. You are – are apart of my family now. I care for you..." he trailed off, gulping. "As I care for my sisters. I was angry, Yesenia." Varian replied. "It made my words more spiteful than I intended, more cutting, and for that I am sorry. I was just so angry, so... jealous." he said the last word so quietly that Yesenia strained to hear him.

"Jealous?" Yesenia repeated. "Why would you be jealous?"

Varian muttered something in Ergonian, not bothering to translate at the moment.

"Peregrine!"

"All you think about is the man who wants nothing to do with you." Varian finally exclaimed. "He abandoned you and Mara, and now he works directly for Kacia. He was no good for you, Yesenia, he did you no favors and yet you pine after him. You pine for a man who, if given the chance, would more likely kill you than love you. You were nothing more than a distraction to him, something to keep his mind off of his work from time to time. And now, now you believe that perhaps he may have loved you, completely ignorant to-" he stopped.

"Ignorant to what?" Yesenia asked, although she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Nothing." Varian snapped, turning away. "Forget I said anything."

Yesenia was silent. Mara had fallen asleep, and for a moment she was envious of her daughter's oblivion to the situation. "Varian..." her voice pleaded, barely above a whisper. "Please tell me."

He turned back to her. "Marco isn't the only man in the galaxy, Yesenia." he finally said. "Let him go, and you may find that there will be someone else who would be more than willing to love you as you should be loved. Someone who would look after you and Mara with the intent to be with you for the rest of your lives. To protect you... to..." he stopped.

Yesenia's green eyes filled with tears. "What are you trying to say... Varian?"

A light chuckle came from Varian's throat. "That's twice."

"What's twice?" Yesenia asked.

"That's twice that you've used my actual name. All you ever call me is 'Peregrine' – I don't hate you Yesenia. I never have. Yes, I misunderstood when you were trying to explain what happened to Leiana to me – and yes, that was wrong. I should have listened to you, I should have let you speak. Had I known that you were out for her welfare, then I would have never questioned you." he said, "But in my grief over the fact that I thought I had lost her, in my despair... I made the wrong choice. And for that, I am truly sorry."

She nodded. "Your forgiven." she said. "Although we both are to blame. I should have just said something instead of allowing myself to ramble about how much of a son of a Mynock you were."

Varian chuckled. "That has always amused me. Son of a Mynock." he muttered.

"But that doesn't mean that you answered my question." Yesenia replied. "What are you trying to tell me?"

He reached a hand up, his fingertips touching her face ever so lightly. She leaned into the touch, her eyes filled with a strange hope."Yesenia... I lo–"

The door to the cell opened, and Hondo came in. The Weequay looked between the pair, a thin smile on his face. "Well, my men have come to a decision." he said, pausing for effect. "After much deliberating, we have come to an agreement to accept your proposal."

"What?" Yesenia asked.

"We will take Cieran in exchange for you." Hondo clarified. "My men have agreed that this is certainly a most agreeable concept, and certainly worthy of his abandonment – my apologies my friend, but my crew is not as reasonable as I."

"But-"

"No, Yesenia." Varian interrupted. "You must return to headquarters as soon as possible, forget the mission to Denon. You have to return home, Denon requires a team, and you will only put yourself at risk to go alone."

"But Vari-"

"You can't argue anymore," Hondo interrupted. "He has been chosen to take the place of our dead comrades. You can, at the very least, be grateful that he deems you worthy of saving."

Varian glared at the pirate. "She is a friend, Hondo. I would always put my life on the line for my friends, you of all people should know that." he said, though he saw the glint in his old friend's eyes. Hondo knew why he was doing this, that much was clear. "She will need a transport to take her to our headquarters, and will not reveal where the location is for anyone. Anyone, Hondo."

Hondo laugh. "Oh, don't worry, I have the perfect person." he said, "A young Jedi who we found on the Outer Rim a few weeks ago – he said that his pack of clones had turned on him, and we allowed him to stay with us as a guest."

"Under lock and key of course." Varian replied.

"Of course! I can't have some do-gooder Jedi on my ship trying to persuade us all into doing the 'right' thing. Its bad for business." Hondo replied. "So she will have a good escort."

"Varian, you don't have to-" Yesenia tried once more, but she didn't get to say much as Varian placed a finger on her lips.

"Yesenia, please." he said as one of the mates walked up to pull Yesenia away. "Give my love to my father, and tell my sisters I'm sorry. Yesenia, one more thing... can I hold Mara a moment?" She nodded dumbly, passing the girl into his arms. He took the little redhead, smoothing her hair back and kissing her temple. "I'll miss you, un bach." he whispered, passing the child back to her mother. They locked eyes for a moment. "Hwyl fawr, cariad." very slowly and gently he leaned down, brushing her lips with his own.

Yesenia's eyes widened, not quite sure what to do as he pulled away too soon. She once more tried to speak before she was pulled out of the cell and taken to the hangar bay. A ship waited for her, and she was escorted onboard. She felt as if she was in a trance, she knew what Varian had told her in Ergonian, and quite frankly it surprised her. Yet, at the same time, it made her heart swell. She was a woman, and as a woman, she found herself wondering if he had always cared for her in that manner – but if she had allowed her anger at him to blind her to what he had been trying to tell her. After all... had he not just given her an entire diatribe about how she deserved more than Marco? Had he not said he was 'jealous' himself?

"Miss Jade?" a new voice interrupted, and she found herself looking at the pilot. "I am Jax Pavan..."

"Jax Pavan." Yesenia repeated. "I know who you are, Ozara and Anakin have spoken fondly of you."

Jax smiled. "That's good to hear." he said, "I hope they're alright."

"They are." she replied. "Just had twins... I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

After getting the coordinates from Yesenia, Jax went to the cockpit heading for Ergon. She went to the quarters which had been prepared for her and Mara, and decided to lay down a bit.

Sleep, however, had other ideas, and evaded her. He had told her that he loved her... and she hadn't had a chance to tell him that she loved him back.

* * *

"Ozara!" Anakin's voice rang through the little house, causing Ozara to quickly pick Luke up to keep him from causing his father's toolbox from falling on his head.

"What is it, Anakin?" Ozara asked.

"We have company." Anakin replied, entering the room and taking Leia. "And its not good news."

Her brown eyes widened. "Is it about Varian? Is everything alright? Anakin, answer me!"

"I'd love to, sweet, but unfortunately I don't know what's going on either." they walked out the door to see Yesenia coming toward them with little Mara in her arms.

"Yessie, what's wrong?" Ozara asked, noting Yesenia's tearstained cheeks. "Where's Varian?"  
Yesenia opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out as sobs racked through her again. Ozara looked at her husband, reaching a hand out to try to get Yesenia to talk. "He's gone. He took my place, Zar."

"What are you talking about?" Ozara asked.

"I'm so sorry, Ozara... I'm sorry..." Yesenia babbled.

Anakin's face showed his shock. "Jax?" he called.

"Hello, Skywalker. Heard you're a family man now, my congratulations. Hello Ozara." Jax replied, taking a look at Yesenia. "She's been like this ever since we left."

"Left?" Anakin repeated. "Left where?"

Jax looked over at Yesenia, who had rested her head on Ozara's shoulder, poor Mara looking lost in her arms. "Its a bit of a story on both our parts, I think that we need to go inside first."

Anakin nodded, 'I'm going to contact Obi' he told Ozara mentally. 'And Qui-Gon if he's still at your father's house.'

'Good idea.' Ozara replied. 'Cause I have a feeling that something happened while they left... and whatever it was, it has its good and bad aspects.'

'What do you mean?'

She gave him a knowing smile. 'Lets put it this way... my brother seems to have finally gotten the nerve to say what's been bothering him for a while.'

'You think so?' Anakin asked.

'Oh, I know so.'

* * *

After the story was told, with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon present, a decision was made. They would make an effort to find Varian, and bring him back where he belonged. However, such a concept was harder than was originally thought – the _Achushnet_ had seemingly disappeared, and had not been heard from in any of the systems which the Alliance was able to contact.

Yesenia tried through contacts which she had, but there was still no sign of the _Achushnet,_ or its newest prisoner. The family, however, noticed a change in the woman, and Ozara and Leiana's ideas had been confirmed – there was no doubt now that Yesenia had finally gotten her head on straight, as she looked in every corner of the galaxy she could to find Varian. Yet, to no avail. However, the Empress' forces were beginning to move, and the Alliance had no choice but to batten down the hatches.

For now, all they could do was watch and wait, their forces far too limited to send out an all-out search for their comrade as all-out war loomed.

And Yesenia did just that, finally realizing just how much she actually loved the hotheaded ex-senator from Ergon, who she now knew would do anything to keep her safe. She could only hope that he was still alive, and wonder if he thought of her as often as she thought of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am a little... well... uninspired, I may not update for awhile. If anyone has an idea, by all means, leave me a comment. I will definitely do what you guys recommend. I'm working on a sequel, by the way, though I'm allowing my mind to take a break from Star Wars for a bit. Something about too much of a good thing can be bad. :) So, I can only update as I get the ideas... otherwise, I'm not likely to update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years have passed since the events of Moonlight, and as time passes, the Empire is growing in strength, beginning to incite slave labor -- the Alliance, however, does not agree with the new edicts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you all, I am incredibly sorry for being absent. However, I have decided to make the a couple parter, so we'll see me updating a little sooner than last time. Again I apologize and HAPPY NEW YEAR 16 DAYS AGO. :P my apologies for being so late. I hope you all enjoy this, let me know if you think anything should be different and I will be more than willing to work it out. Enjoy.

_IV._

_The arm of the empire has grown. Throughout the Core Worlds, many who oppose the Empire have been sent to various places for forced labor. Slaves of the Empire. Among the newest captured are several members of the Old Republic's senate: Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila and Senator Tristan Peregrine of Ergon, who have been taken along with Sheltay Retrac – a aide to Bail Organa of Alderaan._

_The Alliance, aware of this sudden new development are preparing for a strike at the new slave colony on Begeren..._

* * *

"Alright everyone, settle down." Bail Organa said, his commanding voice causing those who were gathered to quieten, the briefing room settling down to a hush. Anakin and Ozara settled next to each other, two year old Luke and Leia settled quietly in their laps. Yesenia sat on the other side of Anakin, cooing to Mara, while six year old Killian looked on. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sat next to Ozara, Leiana unable to come due to Ben being slightly under the weather. Skandar sat in as well, next to Yesenia. They had formed a bond of sorts, of friendship, which what forged in the fire of lost love – still they were only friends, as brother and sister, no more.

Jax Pavan, Kayden, Zett, and Zhane were also present, now 25, 15, 16, and 14 respectively. Already they were beginning to be known throughout the galaxy, creating a team which were inseparable, the fastest of friends. Several missions they had all been on, whether to Corellia to help fight an invasion, or Alderaan to protect Bail Organa, in which they had all been secured success. In on thing, however, were they not successful... and that was the avoidance of giggling females who still had not the maturity to keep their thoughts to themselves. Jax was safe for the most part, but found himself laughing more than once at the embarrassment of his fellows.

However, it was Bail who was speaking, and no girl was allowed admittance unless she knew how to listen. "Now, you all are aware why you are here. News just came to us via our sources, who have informed us that certain members of the old senate have been taken prisoner, and sent to a slave colony on Begeren. Allies of ours. Tristan Peregrine, Mon Mothma, and ex-chancellor Eixes Valorum have been taken to this colony, along with their aides and mine. Now those names may not mean much to you, you may never have met them, but they are as much a part of us as you or I." he said. "One of us, sent to a labor camp where they are forced to do the Empire's bidding on pain of death."

"What if it's a trap?" a voice echoed from the back. "What if they want us to go there so that they can catch us?"

"It may be a trap, a false report to draw us out. They know that we know the names Peregrine, Mothma, and Valorum. They know that we do not leave our own behind. So yes, they may be creating a trap. But that is the risk we must take if we are to find out how to destroy this colony and free its inhabitants." Bail replied.

"And what do you propose we do?" Anakin queried. "Surely we don't have the resources for a full-scale attack right now, ad we know what kind of labor slave labor is. We can't leave our comrades to their fate, but we can't wage a war after we just lost so many men defending Corellia."

"No, we can't." Bail answered. "That is why we are going to need help."

"For what?" Ozara inquired.

"Three days ago we intercepted a ship, an Imperial ship, carrying supplies for Begeren. Aboard were three officers, two males and a female, who were to go to Begeren with the supplies and return to Coruscant." Bail said. "Now, what we have considered is that we send three of our people to Begeren under the names of these officers. They will be allowed to interrogate the real officers – humanely of course, we are not the Empire – and find out all you must know. This mission requires a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. They will go to Begeren, where reports have come that the Imperial ship _Interceptor_ is located, and they will have to come up with a plan to get our people out."

"Will they be given orders on how to do it?" Yesenia asked. "Or do they have to play it by ear?"

"Ear most likely. We don't know the layout of Begeren, neither do we know what will happen when they get there. In all likeliness, you may be there from days to weeks trying to create a plan – but remember we need our people out, and then once they are back here, home and safe, we can work on a way to get everyone else off the planet and free." Bail replied.

"So we are planning an invasion?" Anakin asked. "How?"

"By using what troops we can." Bail answered.

"Our forces are not large anymore. We lost many over Corellia." Qui-Gon said.

"True. But we are not so small that we cannot fight for the freedom of others. There are many slave planets in the galaxy," Bail said, careful not to rile Anakin up on the subject. "Which we can free."

"If you can free them." Anakin snapped. "Whatever you do, don't give them false hope. Remember, no slave wants to hear that they will be free, only to have that small light snuffed out."

'Shh,' Ozara whispered in her husband's mind. 'Do not concern yourself. We will free as many as possible. I'm sure no one will give anyone false hope'

'I only hope you are right.' Anakin replied, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"Do you already have anyone in mind?" Obi-Wan asked.

Bail nodded solemnly. "Our three officers, according to the ship which captured the transporter, look rather similar to three of our people. Small galaxy after all I suppose." the room had a few chuckles.

"Who are they?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Three of our best... and also three who – if they were caught – the consequences could be devastating to our cause." Bail replied vaguely. "If they do not wish to go, then that is fine, I'm sure we can figure something else out."

"Who are they?" Ozara insisted.

Bail's eyes landed on her, an apology already in their depths. "You're not going to like this..."

* * *

The Imperial shuttle _Operus_ pulled out of lightspeed over the Begeren atmosphere, the largest ship of the Empire – the _Interceptor_ – hovering over the planet. "Well, there it is. Large as life." the pilot said. "I wonder what its like inside?"

"Don't even think about it, Skywalker." his female counterpart said, plopping herself into the seat beside him. "We are here to get in, get Mon Mothma and your wife's father, scope out the colony, and get out. We don't need any of your acrobatics yet, we are simply here on reconnaissance, gathering information for when we actually attack."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean that I wanted to go inside, Trint." he said. "I just wondered."  
"You have to understand, Paris," Skandar Solo said as he entered the cockpit. "Anakin says things quite often without thinking, its what he does best."

"Thanks Skandy." Anakin replied.

"Don't get fresh." Skandar retorted. "Have you called in our recognition code?" Anakin shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because I was a little busy with your little Corellian over here." Anakin answered.

Paris snorted, pulling her long blonde hair out of her face and into a low bun. "Nothing stopping you now." she said. "I suggest you-"

The transmitter suddenly flickered to life, and Anakin was glad that he had cut his hair to the style that had been on the Imperial Officer whose identity he was taking. He had to admit, there was a striking resemblance between them. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, lets get this over with right now, I'm tired of the suspense." Skandar replied, nodding curtly.

Anakin hit the switch to allow the transmission through.

 _"_ _Shuttle Operus, what is your crew, cargo and destination?"_ the technician asked through the transmitter.

Skandar leaned in to speak into the transmitter. "Crew of three: Sergeant Gale Lund, Captain Adren Rovan, and Commander Harre Durant. Cargo: Supplies and equipment for the slave colony on the system Begeren." he answered.

 _"_ _Do you have a code?"_ the technician inquired.

"Yes we do." Skandar replied, motioning for Paris to send the information through. The line was silent for a moment as the _Interceptor_ processed the code.

 _"_ _Very well. You may continue."_ the technician replied. _"Long live the Empire."_

Anakin growled under his breath as Skandar replied with "Long live the Empire." before cutting off the communication. "Try not to do that when we actually are on Beregen." he reprimanded the Jedi.

"It will be a cold day on Tatooine before I speak those four words." Anakin snapped.

"Watch it, _Captain Rovan._ " Skandar said. "You may have to speak those words on this mission, or you may never return to Ozara again." The Jedi cursed lowly in Huttese, but said nothing in reply. Inwardly he knew that Skandar was right – even if he hated that fact. In fact, he hated the whole mission. He hated being so far away from Ozara and the children for such a long time; especially now that both Luke and Leia, at eleven months, were beginning to explore their universe from a whole new standpoint – standing.

"Where are we landing again?" Anakin queried as they entered the atmosphere of Beregen.

"See that lighter blue part?" Skandar said, pointing to a clearing on the planet's surface. "That's where the Old Sith Ruins are, as well as the new factories."

"What exactly do they make here again?" Paris inquired. "I mean, what do they mine? You said that this was a mining colony of slaves..."

"Crystal." Skandar replied with a sigh. "They are creating part of the wealth of the Empire. The gems are good for weapons, as they are experimenting with a more powerful weapon than a blaster. Its based off of the technology for Lightsabers, using the crystals to make a weapon that could block any blaster bolt."

Anakin scoffed. "So basically, Her Most Tyrannical Majesty is trying to build something which may cause problems for us in the future?"

"Overall, Skywalker, yes." Skandar replied. "Paris, get your uniform on, and get the supplies ready."

"Alright." Paris answered, getting out of the cockpit and stepping in the back.

"Anakin, there's your landing pad." Skandar said, pointing to a set of steep cliffs. "We are to land at the bottom of that. "Understand?"

"Yes, I get it." Anakin replied, maneuvering the ship to land precisely where it had been sanctioned before he turned off the engines and headed back. "Captain... what was it again?"

"Durant, Harre." Skandar replied. "Lund, Gale." He pointed to Paris. "And you're Adren Rovan."

Anakin nodded. "Got it." He said, pulling his cap on which had the insignia of the Empire on it, thankful that Ozara had convinced him to cut it, as well as helping him cover up his scar. "Shall we?"

Skandar and Paris nodded, exiting the ship. They were greeted by a young man, not even in his twenties, who saluted them as they came off the ramp. Skandar saluted in kind, standing before him.

"Private Nahdonnis Praji, Sir. I was sent by Commander Lavonne to bring your supplies to the storehouse." Private Praji said. "Then I was instructed to show you to the Commander's quarters where you will stay until our shipment is ready to move out."  
"Very well." Skandar said, nodding. "Lead the way." Praji gave a curt nod, spinning on his heel and marching in the direction of the buildings as a group of men moved behind them to gather the supplies.

"Slave labor." Paris whispered to Anakin. "Welcome to the Empire."

"Try not to draw attention to us yet, Trint." Anakin replied, looking behind him at the men before turning to face the direction in which they were moving. "You'd think that there was no such thing as robots here."  
Paris looked up at him, noting the tick in his jaw. "This is painful for you, isn't it?"

"Exceedingly." Anakin ground out. "Given my past it's not easy to watch others be subjected to the same." He looked behind him again, presumably to check on the way the supplies were handled, but in truth it was more to get each face into his memory. If he could, he would free as many as possible.

"Well try to handle it a little better." Paris said out the side of her mouth. "Your posture makes your discomfort obvious."

Anakin sighed, nodding at her words before allowing himself to relax a bit, thinking of something which wasn't as stressful. Before they knew it, they split ways between them and the slaves, and Anakin had to figure out how he was going to find a way to get where the slaves were.

"Here you are sir," Praji said, motioning for the slaves to open the doors. It disgusted Anakin that beings with life in them were subjected to the same as robots, treated without feelings. It was hard to keep his cool, to focus on the task at hand. "Sir, Commander Durant is here." Praji stated, and out of nowhere a burly man stuffed into a Commander's uniform emerged.

"Ah, Harre." the Commander greeted. "Its good to see you, you're looking different than last we met."

"Am I?" Skandar played along, remembering why he was chosen for this mission. "In what way?"  
Lavonne squinted his eyes more than they already were, pursing his lips in a way that had Paris staring. She didn't even know it was possible for him to look any more pinched than he did. "Maybe not." Lavonne replied. "Your eyes look different I suppose – but then again, its been years since I saw you last. Tell me, how is your mother?"  
Skandar smiled, taking off his cap and sitting down opposite of the commander. He remembered that Commander Durant had told him that his reasoning for going to Begeren was to meet with the old family friend, and was already preparing for such a thing. All he could do now was play along, hoping that his answers did not give him away. "Very well. She sends her love." Wasn't his mother involved with this man? Isn't that what Durant had said?

"Do not toy with me boy, I know your mother would never send her love by you." Lavonne replied with a huff.

"I meant it unofficially, sir." Skandar replied smoothly. "We both know she wouldn't do it by normal means."

"Damn right she wouldn't." Lavonne replied. "And your father? Is he still having troubles with... you know?"

"Yes" Skandar answered after a pause. "He's... well – I'm sorry, I'm not at liberty to speak with you on such matters when we have lower-ranking officers here."

Lavonne looked up, spotting Paris and Anakin. "Ah, yes, Gale how are you dear?"

"Very well, thank you." Paris replied quickly, her heart nearly hammering out of her chest. In her interrogation of the _real_ Gale, she had never gotten around to asking about her family. A mistake she would not repeat. She could feel Anakin and Skandar's burning gazes. Lavonne's eyes settled long on her face, seeming to scrutinize her intensely. Paris swallowed, wishing she knew some way to distract him.

With a minute wave of his hand, Anakin tried to influenced his mind, making him believe that what he saw was the real thing. Lavonne smiled, although Anakin wasn't sure it was because of his mind trick, before he moved on to Anakin himself, looking over at 'Harre'. "Captain Rovan." Skandar answered, and Lavonne nodded with an 'ah' of exclamation, taking Anakin's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Rovan. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and please excuse the familiarity with which I have greeted your comrades." Lavonne said, staring – rather blatantly – at Anakin's face.

"I understand. Do not concern yourself, were I in the same situation as Commander Durant or Sargent Lund, I should be grateful for the familiarity. You don't find it much anymore." Anakin answered, earning a look of panic from both Gale and Skandar.

However, their looks were out of place, as Lavonne simply chuckled. "No, no you don't do you? It's getting less and less every day" he said. "I was a commander in the Republic's army originally – well, before the _Clones_ that is. After them, I was kicked to a desk job and left to my own devices. But when I was a commander then, I made sure to know everything there was to know about my men, so that they considered me as part of their family. Can't do that now, it's against regulations."

"A sad day when a commander doesn't know his own troops." Anakin replied, earning a smile from the older man.

"Sad day indeed." he replied, staring once more at Anakin. "You must forgive my staring, I swear to you, I don't do it often. But your face looks so familiar, I know I've seen it before."

"We've never met." Anakin replied.

"No, but I've seen your face before. I just can't place where." Lavonne stated, sighing. "Ah, well, I'm getting old anyway, don't pay any attention to me." With that, he walked away.

Anakin breathed a little easier when the man was no longer staring at him, but he wasn't comfortable. Skandar simply gave him a look, one which said 'I told you not to come, but you didn't listen to me.' Which, from a certain point of view – as Obi-Wan would say – was true. Skandar had told Anakin not to come with, and wanted to take someone else, but Anakin had staunchly refused to allow him to help his father-in-law without him.

"So, you all must be wanting to get to your quarters, as I know what it was like when I was a lad. You're probably also hungry, so—" he moved to his holocommunicator. "Private Praji, will you please come in here?"

"Yes, sir." Praji replied, his image fading.

"Poor boy. He's not even in his twenties and he's already in the army." he muttered to himself.

"I'm sure he finds it a great honor that the Empire would allow him in." Paris said, knowing she was treading on thin ice.

Lavonne scoffed. "Oh, he's completely thrilled. All too much in my opinion – at his age, I was off _playing_ soldier, not _being_ a soldier!" he said. "But I digress. It is an honor for the Empress to have allowed him to join the ranks at his age. He'll be a commander before you know it, perhaps a general by the end of his career."

The door opened, and Private Praji walked in. "You sent for me, sir."

"Ah, Nahdonnis yes. Will you please shod Commander Durant and his companions to their quarters for the duration of their stay? I believe you're staying for a few days, yes? You're supposed to take a report back to Polis?"

"Yes." Skandar answered. Commander Durant had never told him that, but it seemed to have worked out nonetheless, it would give them more freedom to find their allies and complete their mission.

"Well set up for someone to show them around as well, Private. Perhaps one of the droids, as you have duties to attend to." Lavonne ordered, sitting down at his desk.

"Very good, sir." Praji replied, turning toward Skandar. "If you will just follow me."

And follow them they did.

* * *

Once they were settled in, they allowed themselves to relax a little, Paris scanning the room for any recording devices. Of course, as it was a hastily-put-up shack put up very recently, she found nothing. "All clear." she announced.

Skandar gave her a nod, assisting her in putting her equipment back where it belonged. "I didn't think there would be anything, after all they just put these up, they probably didn't have the time to put in any recording systems yet." he said. "Which is good for us, as I don't fancy using Anakin's little scrambler, it would only cause problems."

"I only hope that no one figures out who we are. He looked an awful long time at Anakin, and that didn't make me feel very safe." Paris said, sitting down across from the Jedi.

"True." Skandar replied, looking over at Anakin. "It's a good thing that Ozara helped you out with that scar. We would have definitely been done for if she hadn't."

"I know." Anakin replied. "I tried to dissuade him, but his mind is not weak."

"Well it just means you're going to have to work that much harder to look as if you are loyal to the Empire." Skandar told him, taking off his jacket. "You too, Paris. Don't think I didn't notice how you stuttered when he mentioned knowing Gale – you didn't find out about her connections did you?"  
Paris shook her head. "A mistake I won't make again." she said softly.

"Good." Skandar said.

"Ugh. I'm tired of espionage already." Anakin moaned, flopping down on the setee. "I can't believe we're only here to get who we're going to get and get out."

"Well, then you should have decided to stay behind with your wife. You would have done _much_ better." Skandar replied. "But we need to work out how we're going to get away with this lovely scheme of ours."

"I say we go at night, get who we need, get them in our ship, and get out." Anakin said simply.

"Sometimes I wonder how a girl like Ozara, with a mind like she has, married you." Skandar chastised. "I only hope that Luke and Leia take after her instead."

Anakin glared at the man. "Sometimes I wonder how a guy like you thought that Ozara, with a mind like she has, would marry you." he quipped.

"You're ridiculous, Skywalker." Skandar replied, getting himself a drink. "Anyway, back to business."

"Well tomorrow we're going to be shown around." Paris began. "So, naturally, we should be allowed to inspect the mines."

"Correct." Skandar said, telling Anakin to move over so he could sit as well.

"Which means we should be taken on a grand tour of all the mines – in which we know that our targets are." she continued.

"They aren't targets." Anakin grumbled, playing with the promise ring which he had around his neck. He couldn't wear it around his finger, as it would raise suspicion, but he refused to leave it behind.

"Either way, we will need to then, after seeing them, find a way to—I got it!" Paris exclaimed.

"What?" the men asked in unison. Paris' eyes reflected her inner triumph as she relayed her plan, and in the end, Skandar agreed that it was a good one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Commander Lavonne sat in his quarters, his datapad laying in his lap as he sipped on his drink, the screen showing the results from the infocache on Captain Adren Rovan. He looked down again, pressing the option which split his screen to show the other window which he had open to another image: that of Anakin Skywalker.

Sighing, he stood, walking to the window to look out where the group of newly-arrived officers were staying. Taking a puff of his cigarra, he brought the holoimages back up, comparing the faces of the two men. He wasn't sure if they were the same, although he had a sneaking suspicion that they were. On one hand, he wanted to support them, not liking what it was that he was seeing around him – but on the other, he was a Commander in the Imperial Army, and Anakin Skywalker was a wanted criminal.

Commander Lavonne got no sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What do you think? Remember, I am looking for ideas for oneshots, so if you have an idea, let me know and I will credit you for the chapter idea. I look forward to your insights. :D

**Author's Note:**

> As this is the first one, its somewhat shorter than the others will be - however, I require volunteers.
> 
> First of all, I need ideas. Send me your oneshot ideas or plotline ideas that you would like in the sequel. I want to know what you guys would like to see, and if I can I will put them in. I hope to do all of your oneshots at one point or another, as these will be the filler stories for ten years worth of space which needs to be filled. So, send me your ideas, and I will work with them, crediting you for the concept. :)
> 
> Secondly, I need name ideas. As Anakin and Ozara are going to be having another child - I need some ideas from you guys of what to name them. Now, I can do this on my own, but I think it would be cool for one of you to come up with some kiddies for me. Why? Cause you might enjoy coming up with a little Skywalker who can cause a little more havoc. Tell me their names, gender, and a bit of what you think their personalities might amount to when they get older. You know, mischievous, quiet, loud, sweet... etc... etc...


End file.
